Behind the scenes of Raven- Ilkar!
by Reinamarie Seregon
Summary: Nobody actually dies, it's like a Lotr movie and they're all actors. I'm a journalist covering an exclusive with the Hot elf mage Ilkar! yeay


** Behind the Scenes parody of the Raven**

_Me: nobody died in the making of Dawnthief-Elfsorrow. Contains spoilers. The cast esp the handsome elf belong to JB. No mages and exotic races were truly harmed in the making of this behind the scenes spoof! lol I hate tragedy. Wrote this very longtime back, in Jan i think but didn't know if i want to post. Likely only a handful of people would've read this uk series. Seems to be more for the males who love bloodshed and pain, suffering :oo whereas girls would weep. _

_Don't kill off the good characters! (my mini rant)_

* * *

I Have an Exclusive with the Julatsan elf mage!

Ilkar, wearing green robes, bows to me with the traditional symbolic greeting of Calaius: fingers up and thumbs connected to show harmony of his intention. Then he gracefully sits opposite me. Unlike most of his native friends, he looks really fair, like snow! His lashes are dark and long, intelligent hazel eyes gleam. Short cropped hair with a slight fringe. His voice is more musical than the dub for other countries, and he pauses reflectively before responding

Me: Ah I Just loved all of the episodes up to Nightchild! Can I call you Ilks?

Ilks (laughs): no problem! That's great, happy for the support.

Me: Cool! The symbol means friendship?

Ilks: Yes, in short. Wherever we come from, it is always polite to ask for hospitality and to show peaceful intentions. Harmony with the canopy above and around us. I've not used this for a while, but it feels familiar to.

Me: then got to Elfsorrow, not fair what happened to u, Ilks! Some cried, but I got so mad!

Ilkar (flicking his ears): Oh because I can't come for those weeks after, commitments- they scheduled my 'death' I'm cross too. Shitty. I like being heroic and alive. (I enjoy his warm hand clasping mine in a handshake)

Me: that part when u were supposedly dropping… no plummeting down from so high up, did you retake? Was there a stuntperson?

Ilkar: No whatever we did, had to be real. I felt very depressed at that point….as if indeed our group was defeated by our mortality and flaws. Yea for retakes, yea they put a soft mattress for me to land on, sometimes I didn't land right. So had to try again. Otherwise, my injuries are minor _(shows me a plastered finger)_

Me: oh no! does it still hurt? How did that happen?

Ilkar smiles: Now I'm ok. Thanks, u're so worried. Some- u would see are camping- at the fire moments, and I was peeling potatoes. Didn't want to have plaster at first but I scraped it during this… let's see (frown) ah part when we were walking in the dark?

Hello Hirad._ (other huge actor walks by and claps him on shoulder)_

Me: hehe, you're best pals? It's So real when he cries, when someone is hurt and tell u not to give up. I kind of admire that spirit. Get along with all of them?

Ilkar: hm just normal. he's a little boring (he forms a straight graph level with one hand) My real close friends are actually Denser, and that other elf.. Jandyr. Also Rebraal, quite a lot of brother closeups with him. Eh hard to understand Hirad's jokes sometimes. I try my best.

The women, fine. Hehe, I get what u want to know…

Me: yup LOL! Are u and Ren'erei romantically involved?

Ilkar: fair to conclude that. But not telling until it's confirmed, we had met on Nightchild. She approached me, so director thought best to get us paired up. Because before Nightchild, I didn't have much love moments. (laughs merrily) The kissing had to be passionate, went well. Sure, I'll sign for u where? What shall I write?

Me (provides some suggestion) _Then I said he can talk abt his true feelings, indeed the elf is vocal abt his disagreement_: eugh I hated gargling the red liquid. So sour, I held it in before spitting it out. How to invoke sadness, cry? I thought of those who have died before me. When they say 'ur role is to accept yr fate' my brain screamed: bullshit! (I laughed) I didn't believe in that! still don't, hard enough to fight for my destiny. The whole point of being this Raven (finger quotes) is to oppose destiny yet my people just drop dead all over the place? Because of broken statues? Stupid cause. Ought to be a mass illness, plague. Nope I didn't like that. But need the money.

Me: I see. What about the elf who's your brother? Frankly we're scared of his temper.

Ilks: Nooo, he's cool. Rebraal found it tough to act so cold. In fiction, he is supposedly furious and there's this tension. He's always taking care of me, brings extra clothing when I feel cold. He coaches me on the dialects, how to pronounce the words. I like to make him laugh, when I say my lines wrong. Director gives us a lot of freedom. Truly the warriors are natural at their melee skills. I've tried tossing a flying knife, didn't turn out too well.

Me: I see. Yup money is for being a mercenary!

Ilkar: Hahah! You're a true fan. Know every part of the show by heart eh? Easier to identify with the chaos of the country. As a mage, not hard to get in character… my passion, and anger with the politics, injustice, the old ones, human country are all real. Only thing is, hard to be moody and sad. By nature I'm a positive person. Like to make people laugh

Me: indeed u act very well! I really admire ya! And u're so cute.

Ilkar: thank you, I'm flattered. Tho I'm not _the only_ cute person here, Thraun is, And Denser. Don't forget them. Also don't forget the minor casts who act as the runners. Mercuun (who was 1st elf to show the suffering) didn't u feel a waste that he died?

Me: yea we only could tell from how Reb. was talking abt his awesomeness. Oh you really have hazel eyes right? I thought all elves have blue or greens.

Ilkar: yep I can't wear contacts. It's too dry. For some parts the lights were too strong, awful moments. Oh yea the cosmetics, I actually have short hair. To show the passing of time, I wore a wig. It was quite itchy and face powder is so thick.

Tho I loved walking on the parapet of Julatsa to show how happy I felt.

Me: awww. Hope u don't have allergies. mwahahah that'd be Phoene! Did u really…. Haha

Ilkar: hmm? Who is she… ahhh she's alright. More like a sister actually, she kept giggling when we lay in bed together. Instead of wine, we drank water of course, so not really drunk. I did like to look at her curves, hehhe! But I tried not to touch her there too much, mostly I just stroked her hair. Very hot that room, we truly sweated. For atmosphere… better be worth it!

I think I had some facial breakout, now better.

Me: happy that u can rest after 5 years of hectic filming?

Ilkar: not really. Exhausting and tiring on some days, but made many friends. Wonderful to meet fans like u, worth every injury and weakness!


End file.
